


Un Amore Sciocco

by emoprincessmimi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Absolution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Dominatrix Katherine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Katherine Pierce, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Italian Mafia, Love Story, Love Triangle, M/M, Mafia Isaac, Underage - Freeform, literary fiction, mafia, short piece, stylistic writing, talks about sex, will possibly make into a more indepth story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoprincessmimi/pseuds/emoprincessmimi
Summary: “Absolution is the washing away of sin. The promise of rebirth. And the chance to escape the transgressions of those who came before us. The best among us will learn from the mistakes of the past, while the rest seem doomed to repeat them.” ~Emily Thorne





	Un Amore Sciocco

_“Absolution is the washing away of sin. The promise of rebirth. And the chance to escape the transgressions of those who came before us. The best among us will learn from the mistakes of the past, while the rest seem doomed to repeat them.” ~Emily Thorne_

 

**_The Fool_ **

With a cross to bear, and his eyes drained of life. Isaac desperately tried to forge a life that wasn’t surrounded by death and greed. He turned towards religion, looking for absolution. The blue eyes transfixed at the altar, but nothing spoke back. As men and women found Him in the pews. The glassy eyes leered at him. A devil in the house of the lord. He was The Fool who wanted better. With no atonement insight, he turned his back once more and searched for penance in the hollowed out husk of himself.

He searched for a chance to feel something other than the bitter cold. In need of control, and loss of control. The Fool fell down, down

 

d

  
     o

  
          w

  
     n

 

the hOle,  
bumped his head

When he awoke, The Fool was in a new world. Where pain and pleasure married. He watched with an effulgent look in his blue eyes. Timid to go forth, he remained in the shadows for two weeks. As he watched the concupiscent clients play a dangerous game. The thunderous cracks and moans cutting through the house mix that consistently played. Two weeks passed being a passive agent to a world that didn’t know him. Till she walked in. The Enchantress, with a look she commanded the room to her will. Righteously earning her name. Like a true enchantress, she bewitched a hollow heart and filled it with a new thirst for life.

It wasn’t as smooth as it seemed. His heart stuttered, and his stomach twisted. The muscles spasmed as he tried to run away. As she laid within the sheets, not ready to unsink her claws. She managed to stop him from running, the cool dainty fingers traced along his scars. Her magic slowly started to heal him. She was all he needed, and every night breathed new life into the empty cavern. Till he was whole again. She was an insatiable vixen, as her appetite never faltered.

**_The Enchantress & The Fool_ **

As they played the game once more, her body draped over him, in the park. She whispered in his ear, toying with his sanity. Nimble fingers were playing with the button of his jeans. Both offended that the clothes hadn’t been made scarce. When fate decided to take another turn. The Enchantress turned to see a boy. With an incantation, she casted a new spell. The Fool left beneath her to only watch her work. She promised the boy riches beyond his wildest dream if he ran away with them. With nothing to go back to, Cinder ran away with them.

Cinder was enraptured by their ethereal beauty. He made their house a home, as he eagerly yearned to please them. The Fool’s heart that once was filled began to beat. He showered Cinder with opportunities to acquire higher education. In the hush nights, he quietly feared that the clock will strike twelve and Cinder would vanish. Taking the adulation The Fool had and revert it into a pumpkin, glamoured by what The Enchantress wanted him to see. But it never happened, and the three thrived.

_**The Enchantress, The Prince, and The Fool** _

As he learned to live a happy ever after, The Fool's life drove left. As his newfound wanderlust carried him through the cities streets. He was abducted, and it’s where Satan went to work. He wanted his disciple back to kill with ease. Months passed as The Fool slowly was deprived of everything he tried to fabricate into a life. Till they rebuilt him, till his hands adopted metal. The people he once were his brother in arms, exsanguinated the life The Enchantress pumped into him. Once again becoming the Monster he was all along.

When he returned, his lovers tried to take solace in his safe return but realized he was dead. Unable to solicit a smile, as he laid awake tormented by the months Lucifer enacted on him. Too long he held onto the fantasy of eternal bliss, but the mirror crack'd. Shards were thrown each week as he washed the blood from his hands. He returned to his master, still bound to his lovers. Determined The Enchantress tried reversing the hold Lucifer had as The Prince poured the bright red devotion into a chalice to his Fool. But there was never a story more woe than this of

**_The Enchantress, The Prince, and The Monster._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story piece that I wrote in a literary style. This is more of a synopsis. I would like to make this a more in-depth fanfiction piece. If you like the idea of it let me know! Once again I'm always okay for constructive criticism because I have no editor. I know this may not be what you guys are expecting but I like trying to write out different things with fanfiction in mind. Thank you guys for your time <3


End file.
